It's a Team Effort
by Skalidra
Summary: Koriand'r is the queen of an international mob, with her two partners and lovers, Jason and Roy. But there are a lot of people who don't view her two consorts as equals, not seeing past the fact that both of them were living on the streets before she found them. Those people, Kori has a bit of a habit of incinerating. - Roy/Jason/Koriand'r.
Another! Prompt 41, Teamwork, and I could have chosen to just do something nice and basic but nooooo, not with my mind. So uh, this is, interesting. This is a world where Kori is a mob-queen, and Roy and Jason are her bodyguards/partners/resident badasses/etc. But it's still got capes and everything. Kori just picked Roy and Jason up younger, so Roy's never been with Oliver, and Jason was never trained with Bruce. Lots less trauma too, so enjoy!

 **Warnings** for: oral sex.

* * *

Jason yields easily when Kori pulls him in for a kiss, sharing some of that never-ending heat hiding under her skin with him. He grins into it, enjoying the scrape of her nails across his scalp even as he finishes straightening the white half-coat that finishes off her outfit. The dark grey pencil skirt, matching business top, the white fluff of a cravat topped with the expensive ruby pinning it together at her throat. The curl and sweep of her hair he's proud of, considering it took him about half an hour to comb through all that hair and get it arranged just the way it is, pinned up with several discrete pins at the back of her skull so it falls over her left shoulder and along the left side of her back.

She bats aside his hand, looping her free arm around his waist and dragging him in closer with a strength he can't hope to match and god _damn_ is that always hot as hell. She feels blazing against him, and the little half-moan in the back of her throat suggests that the past thirty minutes of having her hair played with have probably had a (mostly) unintended consequence.

"Jay-son," she murmurs, her natural accent slipping into her words.

"I got it," he answers against her mouth, and then slowly pulls himself free and sinks to his knees in front of her.

She smiles as he pushes the skirt up to her waist, parting her legs just enough that he can fit between them and get his mouth against her. No teasing; there's not time and she's liable to just throw him down and fuck him if he even tries anyway. Usually that's a great side benefit, but right at this second he's more interested in immediate results than anything longterm. So he gets to work, holding her thighs with just enough force to make her sigh out a breath and get a real grip in his hair with both hands.

It's practice that lets him wind her high with exactly what she likes, that gets those hands spreading out across his scalp and pressing him closer, her sounds filling the room as she rocks against him. He knows exactly how to get her up there high and fast, and then slow down just a bit so that when she comes, her flavor hot and almost _spicy_ on his tongue in a way that has to be her alien heritage, it's intense and satisfying, not just a stepping stone for more. He knows how to draw it out too, licking and just barely sucking to coax her through the aftershocks, to make it long and wind her back down to a nice, simmering heat.

When her hands loosen in his hair, and she stops those little forward rocks of her hips, he draws away. Tilts his head at the tap of boots against the floor and looks back to find their third approaching him, washcloth in hand.

"I don't even get an invitation?" Roy teases, leaning down to tunnel one strong hand through his hair and pull him from Kori, into a kiss hard enough to make him melt a little. " _God_ , you taste good."

"Careful," he answers, taking the washcloth from Roy's other hand and raising it to gently wipe down Kori's thighs and then higher. "You're going to get me wound up too and then we'll be _late_."

Roy grins, all rough edges but still so charmingly _playful_. "Let's be late then."

He snorts, tugs his head away from both of their grips. "It's unprofessional," he tells them, as he gives his own face a perfunctory wipe as well. Just in case. But then he leans in, catches Roy's mouth in another brief kiss. "Later, definitely."

He passes the washcloth back and then reaches up with both hands, pulling Kori's skirt back down and smoothing it out, before pressing two soft kisses where it ends just above her knees, one to each leg. He shifts to his heels and then up to standing, where he's still taller than both of his partners and lovers. Not that it's ever mattered.

Kori reaches forward and drags him into a kiss, giving a soft hum at tasting herself on his tongue even as her hands tighten in the shoulders of his semi-formal jacket. "Jason, you are a _gift_."

He smiles at how satisfied and almost lazy she sounds, pulls back and carefully readjusts a portion of her hair. "I try," he teases, and then turns to look at Roy. "Security?"

"All set and ready to go. Official's arrived and is out in the waiting room, my guards will escort him in whenever we're ready, like usual." Roy's hand touches the small of his back, the solid weight leaning in against his side. "Kori looks good; nice job, Jason."

He gives a small grin, and then Kori is straightening up — just a bare fraction of an inch shorter than him in those deadly-thin heels of hers — and striding past them with all the grace and command of being a princess from an alien planet, who just so happens to be able to incinerate people with the right burst of temper and fly whenever she wants to.

"Come along, boys," she calls over her shoulder.

Roy drags him into one more hard, heavy kiss that definitely promises more _later_ , and then lets go, winks and follows Kori. Jason follows at his heels, double-checking the guns strapped into their holsters at his sides with a brush of his fingers to each, and then tugging his black jacket a little closer to hide them again.

He and Roy are in matching semi-formal uniforms, black slacks, boots, and coats with a white button-up shirt beneath. Roy's hair falls loose to his shoulders, and one more time he shoots a silent little thanks towards the heaven for ever letting him get the chance to be with these two _gods_ he's ended up with. For giving him a real place in the world to belong.

Kori sinks into the comfortable leather chair at the end of their meeting room, one orange-toned leg crossing over the other as she pushes back just enough from the table that everyone will see her. He and Roy take their places at her shoulders, a step back but within easy reach and more than close enough to pull her aside if there's any threat. Not that she even _needs_ protecting.

Then Roy makes a little motion towards one of the guards at the other end of room, and they slip out the double door to retrieve the guy that they're meeting. Some mostly corrupt government official that's new to the area and has a few 'favors' he'd like to ask for, from what Jason's been able to gather. Mostly, it should just be that the guy is coming by to pay his respects and make sure that Kori and all her might aren't set in his path. If someone pisses her off, usually they end up in a ditch, a jail, or a mental asylum. It doesn't pay to make an enemy of someone with her kind of power.

She had one hell of a lot of sway even when she first got here, but Roy gave her the tech and the strategy to make it better, and Jason helped make it an international organization. He didn't know it when she picked him up off the streets, but he turned out to have one hell of an ear for language and a talent for manipulation and getting people to do exactly what he wants them to. Roy's thing is expansion, Kori's is power, and he handles all of the day to day stuff. Really, he's their common sense.

He's the one that makes sure Kori looks like the queen she is, and that she's calm enough to get through a meeting without getting too bored or roasting the person because she doesn't like the way their voice sounds. He's the one to invade the life-threatening mess that is Roy's workshop and make sure the genius actually gets food in his stomach, a little sleep, and takes the occasional shower. He can pretty much never make him _leave_ the workshop, but he can at least take care of the basic necessities while Roy's mind is sunk deep into a project. He's also the one to provide translation, and make sure that what's said is actually what was meant. He does a lot of semi-true translating for Kori, and always omits Roy's swearing or mocking comments.

Jason's pretty sure that the two of them would have gotten themselves involved in a massive gang war years ago if he wasn't there to smooth everything over. They might still have come out on top, but then there would be all the heroes to worry about. Right now, they're _just_ legitimate enough that with a little help here and there from established, politics-oriented villains, and just the right amount of information traded to the hero vigilantes, they're all but left alone.

Sure, Kori might technically be the head of a international mob, and they sub-contract a lot of work to smaller gangs that are getting absorbed into the fold, but they're not doing anything totally _unforgivable_. At least, not anything the heroes can prove. If Kori roasts a guy now or then for being a misogynistic prick, is that really such a bad thing?

They even things out best they can, he makes sure of it.

The official is a tall, put together man with that distinct air of _politician_ , and when he starts speaking in a fairly common dialect of Chinese Jason steps forward and sits down on the edge of the table. The guy gets on his nerves pretty instantly, with the way he's semi-staring at the exposed length of Kori's legs, but he does his job as translator. All the way up to the specific numbers and information about the money going through his office that he'd be willing to share, if they lend their support to his campaign and so on and so forth.

But he can also see Roy's face twisting into that little slightly confused frown he gets sometimes, and eventually Roy steps forward too and interrupts with, "Woah, hang on. Did he say four thousand? Specifically?"

It's something about the cash flow numbers, and he asks the confirmation, sees the official's face tighten down a little bit even as he answers. Which is when all of his _bullshit_ senses go off, and his eyes narrow even as he relays the confirmation to Roy. Who crosses his arms, mouth curling into a small snarl.

"Fucking _liar_ ," Roy hisses. "How about you tell him that I actually know all the details about the software he's using to skim that extra money, and if those numbers were right he'd only have about two-thirds the consumers that he says he does. They should be just a bit above six thousand, give or take a few hundred depending on who buys what during a day."

He can't help the small grin that curls his mouth, as he murmurs, "Always love it when you pull out the tech knowledge, babe." Then he turns back to the official and relays Roy's information, watching the guy's face get tighter and a little spark of anger come to life in his eyes, clearly upset at being caught in the lie. Really, lying to them about the extra money he's skimming so they'll ask for a lower number is a really _bad_ move.

He's mostly just amused, until the guy shoots a glare at Roy and hisses something too quiet for Jason to quite catch. But he can read lips, and _rage_ sweeps up his spine.

Before anyone else can react, he draws one of his guns and takes the shot. Roy jerks, Kori startles, and the guy freezes in place and pales, the bullet hole just to the right of his ear a pretty clear threat.

Jason snarls, shifts the gun in his grip and slowly, clearly, says, " _Next time you insult one of my partners it goes through you. Clear?_ "

The guy is shaking a little bit, but manages a nod as he creeps sideways in the chair, wide eyes turning to look at the hole next to his head. Jason deliberately clicks the safety back on for the gun and slides it back into its holster, and Kori smiles and reaches up, taking the collar of his jacket in her hand and pulling him down into a brief kiss that he gladly reciprocates. Roy is smiling too, but is a little too far from him to do the same thing.

The official makes a sharp, protesting noise, and when he looks up he can see that the man is recovering from his near-death experience pretty quickly. There's a bright edge of fear in those narrow eyes, but also anger and some disgust.

In accented English, the guy spits, "You should keep your _dogs_ under control, Koriand'r. Or someone will put them down!"

Kori's eyes narrow, and he leans back a bit out of her way just in case she starts throwing those star bolts. Better to give her a clear shot, even if she might just launch herself over the table and strangle the man instead. He spares a moment to mourn the construct of her hair, because it will _not_ survive that.

Roy looks a little pissed, and with a forced sort of cheer he says, "What do you think, Kor? Too far?"

She stands, and he recognizes the heat in her gaze — literal heat — but also the restrained curl of her hands into fists. "You should leave before I decide to burn you alive for your lack of respect," she hisses. "I am _royalty_ and you will treat me as such, _cur_ , or you will see what happens when my tolerance for your comments ceases. Jay-son and Roy are my consorts, not my _pets_ , and you will _respect_ their brilliance."

It's almost impressive how fast the guy gets out of the room, and doesn't even try to defend himself. Then again, what kind of defense do you have when you've pissed off an alien princess with the power of the _sun_ in her?

Kori reaches over and roughly pulls him off the table and to her, slender but impossibly strong hands curling in his hair as she kisses him with a desperate edge. Then she lets go, does the same to Roy and he gives a little moan at the feeling of those hands tangling in his long hair and tugging.

"Neither of you are my _toys_ ," she breathes, and Jason steps forward and slides his hand across her low back, presses a kiss to her temple as she stays close to Roy.

"We know, Kori." Roy seems happy to stay up against her, so Jason steps back and sits back down on the edge of the table. He reaches into an inner pocket in his jacket, retrieving one of the cigarettes from the carton he keeps there.

"What are you thinking?" he asks, as he holds the cigarette out and Kori lights it with a snap of her fingers and a burst of purple light he can feel the heat from. "What's our approach here? He's pretty public, it might not go over too well if we just get rid of him, even if he is a dirtbag."

"I don't even want to know what he called me, do I?" Roy asks with a soft little grin, as he leans into Kori's solid grip and she nuzzles his throat. "I could flip that software he was talking about on its head, give back everything he's been taking. Or hack his accounts and donate a bunch of his money to some choice organizations. Wouldn't be hard to break him financially, maybe get him on some watch lists or something while I'm at it."

"Mmm," Kori hums, gathering Roy in against her. "Your mind is a thing of wonder, Roy Harper."

Jason smiles, watches the two of them kiss for a moment while he takes a drag of the cigarette. "Or," he offers, "we could sell him out to the heroes. We could use some more good will; and he'd end up in jail for at least a little while. Wouldn't link back to us, if anyone went looking." He pauses, smirks, and adds, "I could call Nightwing up."

Kori's head turns, and he watches her eyes light up a little bit. "Yes, call the Nightwing. It has been too long since I have seen him and I wish to remember his… form."

He snorts, Roy snickers, and he pushes off of the table. "I'll call it the price for the information when I give him a call. I've got some stuff to take care of, boring stuff, but I'll do it after that."

Roy reaches out, catches his arm and pulls him off the table and closer. "Oh no you don't, Jay. I was promised _later_ , remember? No skipping out on me until we've had at least a little fun."

He grins, not protesting even a little when Roy steals the cigarette from his fingers and takes a drag of his own. "What'd you have in mind?"

Kori breaks in, one arm slung around Roy's waist and the other finding Jason's free hand and gripping it. "I wish to watch the both of you. Jason, you should take our dear Roy. In our bed and on his knees sounds good, hm?"

Roy laughs, and then leans in and kisses Kori. "You've always got the _best_ ideas, babe."

"Queen," Jason corrects, with a smile, and the way Kori _lights_ up is totally worth it. "Alright, you got it. But then I really do have work to do. You guys want marathon sex you're going to have to do it yourself and just like, send me updates. Videos or texts or something."

"You're going to miss out," Roy says with a clearly wicked grin, and he takes the cigarette back with a snort.

"I _know_ that, but one of us has gotta keep this business running." He blows out a smoke-tinged breath and shifts off the table with a grin, heading back towards the corridors that'll lead to their bedroom. "I love you both, but we all know I'm the practical one in this relationship."

He can hear them following, and then Roy jogs up to his side and slides an arm around his waist, tugging him in so they're hip to hip. "Please, I'm the _genius_ , baby."

Kori's footsteps stop and then she's spinning up next to them, floating sideways in the air with a smile. "I am the _power_ ," she puts in, with a flash of purple light at her fingertips and in her eyes.

He smiles, reaches over with his free hand and trails his fingers through the floating ends of her hair. "So it's a team effort," he concedes, "but I am still _definitely_ the one that makes sure you guys don't end up totally broke."

"And you're _very_ good at it," Roy murmurs, teeth grazing the edge of his ear and he can't help but shiver. "Come on, Jay. If you're just going to be around for the one round we'd better make it a good one. Fuck me good and hard, and then maybe then you can come back later and _revisit_ things, hm?"

Luckily, that's about when they get to the room, so he can turn and press Roy up against the wall as Kori closes the door. "God, you're fucking irresistible," he murmurs, not even protesting when Kori takes the cigarette from his fingers because that just means that he can use both hands to tug Roy's shirt out from his pants and unbutton it. "You know that?"

Roy laughs, kisses him with a mouth that tastes like smoke and the last traces of spice from Kori.

" _Show me_."


End file.
